Only for you
by shadowwriter19
Summary: She wants him bad, but when he diceds to play with her desire. Well see what happens. kiba x oc. warning total lemon/smut hope you like. I do not own naruto.


Only for you

I couldn't seem to get him out my head, nor this low aching that made my muscles tense from the unmet desire that was hitting me hard. I felt my face heat up and stay that way, It felt like I was cooking no matter the layers I took off. My breathing becoming more labored as I walked, I could feel my knees trembling. I felt the warmth in my core start to seep, my mind struggling to keep calm from my fantasizing. I had to see him I had to show him my desire that it was for him, if any one ells caught me like this now it, I shook the though no it had to be him he had to know what he was doing to me. I hurried out to find him my senses driving me crazy everything had seem to intensify, I didn't like it, all the noise and the setting sun blaring bright. I walk around until I came across him; he was chilling out sitting on a bench playing with his loyal companion. I leaned against a wall not far from him panting heavy eyes half shaded from my aroused state. He finally noticed after a bit that I was staring at him; he smiled at me briefly before it faded to concern. I lower my head let my lips parted as I close eye leaning hard against the wall I let out soft groan. I look up at him poring every ounce of my desire in to my eyes giving him pleading look. He looks surprised by this and unsure glances, making me mad. "Kiiibaa!" I wined at him feeling impatient at the itch tugging hard at my urges. His eyes relaxed but he kept a stalk look he turns and tells akamaru to go home. He walks up to me, standing before me looking me over. I know I look like a mess, my hair wild and wavy, my eyes heavy with need, lips parted and chapped from breathing hard that was making my chest heaving with a labored struggle. I swallow hard meeting his eyes, I could see the lust swirling in those dark orbs, I watch it grow stronger with each passing moment. He flickered his eyes over my feathers and slowly licked his lips; I nodded my head ever so slightly silently saying yes. His gaze changes to a smirk but he just watched letting his eyes trace over me, he was teasing and testing me at the same time. How could he, I needed him so bad right now. I let out a agonized groan leading my head back to the wall. Then leaning forward a soft ragged sigh leaves me my eye meeting his for a moment as I did that, I tug at my shirt, I see him smirk even wider, he was clearly enjoying the show of my torment. After a minute, I realized he was not going to give. So letting out a sigh then stood up and started to walk away. He was shocked for a moment then he let out low growl, I look at him with a look of begrudging. I was not going to stop until I got what I wanted. I kept walking, I could hear him snicker softly behind me, and this gives me an idea making me grin a wicked smile. I lead him home slowly dropping subtle hints of my still aching desire if he was going to play this game then I was going to win. I could feel his gazes on me clouding over. Finally, I reached home when I got there I walked in and locked him out. Leaning against the door, I slid to the floor. He pulled on the door finding it to be locked. I could hear him huffing as he put head to the door.

"You better unlock this dam thing now" he panted angrily. I laughed lightly. I could feel him slide down the door so we were closer. "Amaya" he growled my name low. If he thinks he can torcher me like that in such plane and boring manner. No not, like that. I slip my hand down my pant and start massaging the tender spot. Making me moan lightly but it's not enough I have to go deeper. Pushing harder against the door rubbing sliding against the oaken grain. With each press to my core driving me crazy. However, I wanted him to feel as crazy as I do.

"aahh mmm" I moan. "Don't tease me kiba," I whisper breathlessly. I hear him rubbing and scratching at the door groaning softly. I start to thrust my fingers harder against the bud of nerves and moaning louder starting to gasp sending my head back with a bump. "mmmm" I moan. He slams his hand against the door.

"Dam it Amaya open the door, or I will break it down!" he growls fiercely.

"No, and no you won't," I hiss. At this, I hear him whimper and growl in frustration. I let out a deep sigh I push a finger in, then another shifting further out of my pants. I hiss in pleasure with one stroke, I put my other fingers in my mouth sucking on them to make noise. A loud groan comes from behind the door. "Hurt yet" I ask slyly.

"God Amaya please, please opens the door" he wines. He is right where I want him. I smirk deviously and ask again.

"Does it hurt" at this, he grunts. "hmm what was that" I added.

Kibas pov.

"shit" I cussed my face burring to my ears heart pounding, the bulged in my pants become unbearably tight from hearing her toy with herself. She came to me wanting and now she was doing this. Dam it I should not have teased her like that, I should have played it more seductive. She was already freakin turned on when she got to me. I chuckle darkly she had me near the edge. Then a stent so strong hit me, I could smell her dripping sent, I felt myself about to burst out in more than one way when I heard her say low and seductive voice "You know what I want." That caused me to snap. I wanted her so bad, and I know she wanted me just the same. I was practically groveling at the base of the door rubbing my head against the door in frustration, she knew that she was the only girl who could be on do this to me, and she was going to pay. I was going to make her scream my name and pounded her so hard she won't walk for a week.

"I want you, dam it Amaya it hurts, I need you, I need you now" I say letting my desperation slip out in my voice. With that, I hear the door handle jiggle she pulls it open so I can see her flushed skin and her brown locks draped messily around her face. Her desire screaming even stronger through those normally sharp blue eyes all a haze with her thirst. I don't waist a second in pushing through the door tackling her back words on to the ground. Kissing her with all my desperation, we tangle striping each other with vigor. I kick the door shut from behind me, she may live on the far edge of town but I didn't want to take a chance of a wonder. She was mine and I would not stand to have any one ells getting a peek. I lick her ear nipping the soft shell. I whisper huskily "what did this to you huh" I asked wanting to know while I trailed kisses down her neck. She giggled breathless. "You" she whispered back. I chuckle "hmm is that so" I say looking for a conformation. "mmm the thought of you begging me with your desire for me, I thought I was Goanna collapse from the pleasure" she moaned. That's what she wanted she just want to know I wanted her as bad as she wanted me. "I don't have words write now, so I'll just show you" I grasper her roughly giving her ass squeeze she cries out when I tend to her soft mounds kneading them and sucking, gently nipping her stiff tip. When I let go I kissed her soft swollen lips with ravishing fierceness forcing my tong in when she gasped at this we battle for dominance but this time I won. Though I knew she didn't care anymore I could tell by the way she was grinding are hips together. I pulled back and ripped off her under pants spreading her legs so I could give her lower lips a tender kisses, before attacking her nub sucking on it while flickering my tong out lower over her wet heat. She grabbed my hair pulling on me forcefully. She cried my name I could tell she was close.

"Kiba please" she begged

"You know what I want" I say with a low teasing growl.

"I want you, now," she moaned.

"hmm you want me or my cock" I say playing with her but I don't let her respond, I ram in to her. She screamed, her hot walls squeezing tight around me I could not seem to open my eyes. I just stay there reviling in the wet slick heat of her core. She bucked her hips to mine sending a chill pleasure through me. I can't hold back a moan as I start to move against her grinding she wrapped her legs around my waist, so I can hit deeper. "ah…Amaya you're so hot" I hiss out in pleasure. "Faster, faster" she pants. I can only compile with her demand I watch her throw her head back moaning and groaning out saying my name over and over. I lick her neck this making her walls squeeze even titer, causing me to shift her up and whisper all my lust filled thoughts to her. "ah… right there ahh" She grippes my back pulling and scratching. I feel I am about to lose it when. "cum-cumming" she moans breathily "KIBA!" she cries my name her walls clamping on me, like a flash of white hot heat. I feel her warmth pour over me as I also call out her name shooting my load deep within her, I collapse down part way on to her using my arms for support so as not to crush her. We lay there a bit panting. "Dam that was good" I mutter.

"mmm ya, fucking awesome" she huffs.

"Good to hear you say that, Couse were not done yet" I look her the eyes. "You see that couch over there" I glance up then back.

Amaya's pov

"Your goanna want to get a different one after tonight" he grinds that devilish grin I love so much. Then leans down and spoke softly in my ear telling me, all the dirty things we were going to do together on that couch and were ever ells he had in mind. I could not hold back a giggle as his breath tickle my ear.

"Love it when you talk dirty" I hum in his ear. He pulled back looking me in the eyes with loving look.

"Only for you" he said before kissing me softly.


End file.
